Universal Mobile Telecommunication System (UMTS) Long-term Evolution (LTE) utilizes uplink sounding reference signals (SRS) for many control purposes, e.g. frequency domain packet scheduling, transmission timing control and transmit power control, adaptive modulation and coding, multi-user MIMO (multiple-input-multiple-output) communication pairing. There are many new use cases for SRS in LTE-Advanced, e.g., support for component carrier aggregation, multi-cluster (frequency domain clustering) scheduling within one component carrier, as a support in determining an uplink pre-coding matrix indicator (PMI) and a rank indicator for multi-antenna transmission, as a support in downlink channel state estimation when channel reciprocity is exploited, and as a support in selecting collaborative pre-coding and/or beam selection in uplink coordinated multi-point transmission/reception (CoMP). In connection with upcoming evolution versions of the UMTS accurate results in SRS analysis are required for sensitive CoMP communication or pre-coding information, for example, and therefore more reliability is required in transmission of the SRS.